Reagan face au Joker
by clarab10
Summary: Quand le Joker décide de kidnapper la jeune Reagan... (Chapitre 6 prochainement!)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre premier**

Ficelée aux poignés, Reagan n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Cette obscurité, cette chaleur, devenaient de plus en plus insoutenables. Elle avait faim et ressentait des crampes intenses au niveau de l'estomac. Elle était faible, et se demandait comment allait-elle bien faire pour se remettre sur pied une fois qu'on lui aura ôté ses ficelles (si on décidait un jour de les lui retirer, pensa t-elle). En voyant qu'aucun de ses gestes ne permettaient de faire céder la corde enroulée autour de ses mains, elle perdait espoir. Malgré son jeune âge(19 ans) et son petit mètre cinquante huit, elle était plutôt rebelle et ne se laissait jamais marcher sur les pieds facilement. Elle avait un visage d'ange, un teint de porcelaine et de magnifiques cheveux chatains qui retombaient en cascade sur ses hanches. Malgré cela, elle cachait en elle un caractère très affirmé, voir éffronté.

Quand la porte vint à s'ouvrir...

Elle attendait ce moment depuis près de trois heures maintenant.

-Ohohahahehoh... disait le Joker tout en rigolant.

Reagan retenait sa respiration, serrait les dents ; son cœur se mit à battre rapidement. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle écoutait attentivement ce rire sinistre, inquiétant, voir même effrayant – elle en eut des frissons–.

D'un seul coup, le Joker empoigna le foulard vert qui enveloppait les yeux de Reagan et le lui ôta. Reagan ouvrit les yeux pour contempler la bête qui se tenait debout, devant elle. Elle ressentit une sorte de dégoût en dévisageant ses cicatrices maculées de rouge.

-Bien le bonjour ma petite... REAGAN ! Est-ce bien cela ton petit nom ? S'interrogea le Joker.

Reagan ne répondit pas. Elle était tellement impressionnée par ce personnage. Elle était pétrifiée de peur.

-EST-CE BIEN CELA ? Répéta le Joker tout en rapprochant son visage de celui de Reagan.

Un minuscule petit –oui– sortit de la bouche de Reagan prête à fondre en larmes.

-Tu n'es pas très bavarde pour la fille d'un ''GRAND'' Maire. Dit-il en éclatant de rire. Tu sais que ton paternel n'est aimé de personne ? Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur lui ? Hein ? Hein ? Tu sais ? L'harcelait le Joker. Et bien je vais te le dire moi – AhAHAhAH–, ton père est un Bouffon ! Tu m'excuseras du terme ma jolie, mais c'est le pire maire de Gotham que j'ai jamais vu ! Et il pouffa encore de rire.

Reagan n'aimait pas que l'on s'en prenne à son père, et savait que ce que venait de dire le joker était faux. Hors d'elle, elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces.

-C'est FAUX ! Vous mentez ! Vous n'êtes qu'un menteur ! C'est plutôt vous que personne n'aime à Gotham !

-Et j'en suis fier. Vois-tu, je suis né pour tuer et semer la terreur là où je passe. J'aime ça ! ( I like that)

Reagan, sous les paroles de ce fou, terrifiée par l'angoisse et la peur, se mit à courir vers là seule et unique porte de la salle. Elle empoigna violemment la poignée de celle-ci et se déchaîna de toutes ses forces dessus. La porte ne s'ouvrait toujours pas, le Joker l'avait verrouillé. Quand à lui, il s'approchait de plus en plus de Reagan, tout en sifflotant, les mains croisées derrière le dos.

Reagan, ne sachant que faire, se mit désespérément à croupi, le dos plaqué le plus possible contre la porte, totalement épouvantée. Il paraissait immense à sa vue. Il s'approchait d'elle dangereusement, et sorti un couteau de son large et long manteau violacé.

Quand ce fut à son tour de se mettre accroupi devant Reagan.

Elle tremblait. N'osant pas le regarder, elle baissa les yeux.

Il prit ,d'un geste ferme, le menton de Reagan dans une main. Dans l'autre, il brandissait le fameux couteau près des joues de Reagan.

-Alors, ce joli sourire ? Je commence par la gauche, ou par la droite ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Reagan, gémissait, essayait de se défaire du pesant joker, mais rien n'y faisait, il la tenait.

-Tu sais petite, je crois qu'on ferai mieux de s'entendre toi et moi, qu'en dis tu ? Enfin, je dis ça pour toi, parce que moi je ne suis en aucun cas effrayé par toi –AhAHahAH–, bon tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai amené jusqu'ici ?

Reagan se débattait de plus en plus, bougeait ses jambes, et essayait encore une fois de le repousser mais en vain. Il était bien trop lourd.

-OUI ou NON ma jolie ?

-Si ça vous amuse... Oui... disait elle. Mais lâchez mon visage avant !

Le Joker hésita un instant ; puis se retira et se mit debout.

\- Je t'ai lâché, à ton tour de te lever mon ange ! Lui fit-il.

Reagan, affaiblie eut du mal à se relever. Puis l'écouta attentivement. Après tout c'est vrai, pourquoi le joker l'avait extirpée jusqu'ici ?

-Bien, tu vois, il y a quelques jours, ton père a fait comprendre à toute la population de Gotham que je n'étais qu'une ordure, une bête de foire( a freak) –il tourna sa langue–.Tu dois bien t'imaginer que cela ne m'a pas plut... donc... je veux le faire payer pour ce qu'il a dit. Et tu sais comment je vais le lui faire payer ? En enlevant sa fille chérie, et en le narguant ! NiAHahAHah éclata il de rire. Ce pauvre ''petit Maire'' est loin de s'imaginer ce dont je suis capable ! Il me rabaisse, peut être, soit, mais moi je vais lui faire voir ce qu'est un VERITABLE homme, un homme de parole !

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Mon père a du certainement mal s'exprimer ! Je suis sûr qu'il ne le pensait pas ! Relâchez-moi, et en échange je lui supplie de vous donner une certaine somme d'argent ou autre chose d'important !

-Mais mon ange, je me fiche de l'argent ! Je ne suis pas un type comme les autres, je ne suis pas comme ceux qui vivent au dépend de cela ! Je te l'ai dit, je suis à Gotham pour tuer, et semer le chaos ! Pas pour de l'argent minable !

Reagan était à cours d'idées. Plus rien désormais ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis, elle le savait. Mais une idée lui vint enfin.  
-Mais, avez-vous songé à la police et au FBI qui vonta être à vos trousses ? Demandait-elle pour voir la réaction du Joker. Vous savez en tant que maire, mon père est en droit de faire appel à plus de trois milles policiers, ce serait dommage de vous faire attraper ? Non ? Vous qui aimez tant...

-Chuuut ! Chuuut ! Lui coupa t il la parole. Mon enfant, les forces de l'ordre ne m'impressionnent guère, j'ai semé des hommes plus féroces dans ma vie, tu n'imagine même pas-AhAHahAH-. Dites donc, on peut dire que la propagande de ton père face à mon sujet t'es bien montée au cerveau ! Espérons que toute la population n'est pas naïve comme toi ! Espérons qu'ils ne croient pas que je suis un raté, car ils en auront des surprises !

-Pffffff ! Lui fit Reagan en fronçant les sourcils et en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Sur ce, je te laisse, en espérant que tu seras plus compréhensive demain ! Oh, oui j'oubliais, dans cette usine désaffectée, le chauffage n'est pas comprit ! Bonne nuit quand même, fait de beaux rêves ! Puis il parti en rigolant de son rire habituel en sautillant, et ferma brusquement la grande porte.

Reagan alla se recroqueviller sur le vieux matelas que contenait la pièce où elle logeait. Elle croisait les bras pour se tenir plus chaud.

Une heure plus tard environ, elle s'était endormie. La porte se rouvrit, un homme au visage de clown entra dans la pièce pour lui apporter de quoi manger. Il lui tapota l'épaule gauche.

-Le patron m'a dit que tu devais manger ! Dit-il d'un air sec et d'une voix grave. Il déposa l'assiette, et s'en alla

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Quelques rayons de soleil parvenaient à traverser les barreaux en fers de la seule, et unique petite fenêtre de la salle où s'était endormie Reagan. Elle s'éveilla, se frotta les yeux. A son grand regret, il faisait toujours très froid dans cette piaule. Elle se leva péniblement du maigre matelas, qui avait pendant toute la nuit, fait souffrir son dos. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre pour contempler les quelques, mais si beaux rayons de soleil. Cela faisait presque trois jours qu'elle n'avait plus respiré l'air frais de la ''Liberté''.Elle avait l'habitude de se promener dans l'immense parc de Gotham avec Josh, son ami d'enfance. Malgré tout ce qui était en train de se passer, elle ne se faisait pas trop de soucis. Elle était sure qu'à cette heure ci, son père avait déjà fais le nécessaire pour retrouver sa fille chérie. Reagan avait une confiance totale en son père. N'ayant jamais connu sa mère, depuis toute petite, son père était son ''idole'', même plus, son ''Héros''.

VLAN , VLAN, VLAN !

De violents et bruyants coups furent frappés à la porte. Reagan sursauta de frayeur, et se retourna d'un coup.

-Hello Darling ! Comment s'est passée cette première nuit ? AhahAh...

-TRES BI-EN ! Disait Reagan d'un air effronté, ne songeant même pas à la réaction que pouvait avoir le Joker.

-J'espère pour toi ! Car aujourd'hui , je t'emmène faire un tour du côté de la ''CAMERA''...Oh, bien sur tu dois te demander ce que le ''MECHANT'' Joker veut dire par là...AhAHhah. Figures toi que j'ai décidé de faire parvenir à ton ''cher'' père une vidéo de qui?...de QUI?... de TOI! AhAHaH. Ne me regarde pas comme ça , je vais finir par avoir les larmes aux yeux moi ! Tu comprends, je veux tout simplement le narguer et lui faire comprendre à quel point je suis bien plus fort et bien plus rusé que lui , MOI!-Il tourna sa langue-

-Mais pourquoi vous faites ça ? Pourquoi vous devez toujours être méchant et odieux envers les gens ? Disait elle d'un air si désespéré.

-Mais, voyons, parce que je suis le JOKER AhAHaH. Et qui dit Joker dit : SA-DI-QUE !  
Ah si tu savais, je suis fier de mon idée, si ''Sérieuse'' !

Il arrêta de rire un instant.

-Amenez là jusqu'à la camionnette, et en ROUTE pour le cinéma ! Ordonna t- il aux six clowns qui l'accompagnaient.

A cette annonce du Joker, Reagan avait compris qu'une fois de plus, elle allait être obligée de subir les ordres de ce fou. Elle courut donc le plus vite qu'elle pu jusqu'au fond de la salle. Elle n'avait aucune envie de suivre le Joker. Elle se trouvait dans une situation très embarrassante, et essayait de trouver un objet pour se défendre.

-Eh bien ? On se rebelle ? On fait de la résistance ? AhahAh.

Le Joker fit signe à ses hommes de rester où ils étaient. Quand à lui, il s'occupa personnellement de Reagan.  
Reagan, elle, voulut se déplacer sur la droite pour se munir d'un vielle barre de fer qui gisait là, sur le sol. Elle était rouillée, mais elle pouvait faire l'affaire se disait Reagan.  
Elle se saisit de celle-ci, jusqu'à sentir une main gantée qui tenait fortement son poignet.  
De l'autre main, le Joker lui arracha la barre de fer et s'en empara. Il flanqua la barre de fer violemment sur le mur qui se trouvait à sa gauche.  
Reagan n'osait plus faire un seul geste.

-Tu croyais m'avoir avec CA ? Et bien c'est raté ! Visiblement tu me connais mal ma jolie !

D'un geste, il fit tourner Reagan sur elle même et la confia à ses hommes.

-EN ROUTE !

Reagan était dégoûtée. Elle n'avait pas réussit à lui échapper, et non seulement, son idée de défense avec la barre avait complètement échoué. Elle prenait de plus en plus conscience que le Joker n'était pas n'importe qui, et qu'il ne se laissait jamais avoir aussi facilement !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Reagan fut placée de force aux côtés du Joker, sur le siège passager. Elle craignait le pire, il était au volant .Quand à la ceinture de sécurité de Reagan, elle était fortement fixée autour de son corps. Elle se sentait minuscule dans ce gigantesque camion noir.

La clé enclenchée, le Joker démarra d'un trait, à toute vitesse. Il défonça le mur de briques face à lui.  
Reagan avait toujours eu horreur des sensations fortes. Sur les routes de Gotham, le joker roulait à vitesse hallucinante. Ses hommes, à l'arrière de l'engin, étaient constamment secoués mais tenaient bon. Reagan quant à elle subissait, et fermait les yeux. Sa ceinture la compressait, elle était très mal à l'aise.

Le Joker, lui , rigolait, il aimait ça. Il aimait ces situations là, non seulement il ne respectait pas le code de la route, mais en plus il terrifiait les personnes au volant de leur véhicules.

-Alors, pas trop secouée ? On a pas l'habitude hein ? C'est çà ?

Reagan était clouée au siège. Elle se cramponnait .

-Mais roulez donc moins vite ! Moins vite ! C'est de la folie !

-AhaAhaH, mais si je roule moins vite, la police, qui est déjà à mes trousses, m'arrêtera, moi y comprit mes hommes ! Ils te trouveront, puis te cajoleront et te ramèneront à ton père ! Il faut être logique ma petite ! Tu comprends ? Quand à moi, je serais un ''Looser'' !

Puis il s'engagea dans une rue plutôt sombre, et glauque. Au bout de cette rue déserte, qui semblait plaire aux rats, un grand hangar leur tendait les bras.  
C'était là. C'était là la fameuse destination machiavélique du Joker. Oui, c'était dans cet endroit sinistre qu'allait être tournée la vidéo, loin du regard du monde. Personne ne pouvait se douter que ce hangar pouvait être encore fréquenté. De toute façon, quiconque y pénétrait serait descendu au rocket tant que le Joker était en possession des lieux.

-Occupez vous de mettre en place le matériel, moi je me charge de ma chère et tendre Reagan !

Le Joker sorti du camion , et fit le tour pour ouvrir la portière de Reagan.

-HaHahaAh, toujours attachée n'est ce pas ? Défait la ceinture toi même pour voir si tu es plus rusée que moi!  
Reagan essaya de bouger mais rien n'y faisait. Elle rageait à l'idée que le Joker était une fois encore, plus malin qu'elle.  
Il la regardait faire. Les bras croisés il attendait, le coin de son visage laissait place à un petit sourire sadique.*

-Décidément, tu n'es pas, et tu ne seras JA-MAIS douée !

-J'aimerais vous y voir , vous ! Disait Reagan essayant toujours de se défaire de cette ceinture.

Il monta une marche facilitant la montée dans le camion, qui se situait au bas de la portière.  
Tout en défaisant le nœud, qui s'approcha tout près de l'oreille à Reagan et lui murmura :

-Tu verras, je suis sur que tu vas aimer être suspendue au dessus du vide. Oh, bien sur, au début c'est très désagréable, mais tu t'y fais...

Quand le Joker fit descendre Reagan du camion, elle avait encore une fois bel et bien compris. Au plafond, une corde était accrochée. Au sol, la caméra était braquée sur celle ci.

-Vous voulez me suspendre dans le vide tout en me filmant ? C'est ça ? C'est dégoutant ! Jamais je le ferais !

Attachée par les pieds, la tête surplombant de sol, les cheveux flottants, droite, d'un calme plutôt étrange, Reagan était suspendue comme l'avait prévu le Joker. C'était haut, et comme il lui avait dit, ça fait une drôle de sensation. -pour un peu d'humour-, Reagan croisait les bras, pour leur faire comprendre à quel point elle était fâchée et à quel point elle les détestaient, le Joker et ses hommes.

-Fais un joli sourire à la caméra mon ange ! Je te rappel que je l'enverrais à ton père. Il serait triste de voir sa fille dans cet état tu ne crois pas ?

\- C'est ce que vous voulez non ? Qu'il soit triste ? De toute façon je ne sourirais pas! ça vous ferait trop plaisir! Plutôt mourir ! Elle lui tira la langue, signe de rébellion et de résistance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Une fois la séance terminée, le Joker en profita pour laisser un dernier petit message sadique au père de Reagan, pendant que ses hommes descendaient la corde à la quelle elle était suspendue.

-Tu vois Hayley, ta fille ne craint strictement rien avec moi! Elle est en sûreté totale! Un dernier petit mot et j'en aurais fini avec toi : Viens la chercher ta gamine! Trouves la, si as un peu de crans !...

Et il termina par son rire démoniaque laissant ressortir une part de sadisme.

-Je l'enverrai à ton père ce soir ! Il en sera ravit crois moi! Dit le Joker en s'approchant de ses hommes qui défaisaient les liens de Reagan.

Des voix se firent entendre près du vantail( immense porte coulissante du hangar). Le Joker se retourna vivement pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il s'approcha tranquillement le l'immense porte tout en sortant son plus beau couteau.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à travers les maigres fissures de celle ci.

-Deux gamins ! Manquait plus que ça ! Ils nous espionnent en plus!

De ses bras, il ouvrit la porte avec une force féroce qui expliquait tout a fait sa colère noire.

-Eh bien, qu'est ce qui vous prend de nous espionner ainsi? Leur dit il en les saisissant par les bras. Vous savez ce que cela va vous coûter ?

Les deux jeunes garçons baissaient les yeux tout en essayant de garder leur fierté. Mais la peur prenait les devants.

-Patron! Patron! Criait l'un des clowns, la petit s'est sauvée!

-Ah oui ? Elle veut jouer à ce petit jeu ? Eh bien moi aussi! Cherchez là!

Tous ses hommes se mirent à fouiller le hangar.

-Quand à vous deux, si cet incident n'avait pas eu lieu, vous seriez déjà mort! Dégagez!  
Et les deux gamins se mirent à courir à vive allure.

-A nous deux REAGAN ! Disait le Joker en se frottant les mains.

 **Reagan, elle, était montée au 1er étage. Elle espérait monter plus haut, mais le hangar ne comportait pas de second étage. Elle était prise de panique. Elle courait dans tous les sens essayant de trouver un coin où se cacher pour échapper au Joker. En voyant d'énormes barriques, elle eut l'idée de se cacher derrière. D'ici, son champ de vision était vaste. Elle pouvait tous les voir.**

Reagan entendis des pas lourds derrière elle. Un clown. Lui ne l'avait pas vu. Elle retint sa respiration et en profita pour le prendre par surprise et l'assommer avec un bout de bois qui **traînait** **là. Le clown émis un hurlement terrible, c'était sur, ils avaient tous du l'entendre. Elle décida alors, le bout de bois en main, de changer de cachette. C'était d** **ifficile** **, ils étaient partout. Mais le Joker ? Où pouvait** **-** **il bien être ?**

 **Un autre clown s'approcha de Reagan. Elle eut l'idée de lui faire un croche pied. Mais à cet instant, le Joker qui passait non loin, la prit en flagrant délit.**

-Cette fois-ci je te tiens!

Par l'arrière, ils l'enlaça de ses bras habiles et puissants, lui empêchant le moindre geste.  
Elle agrippa de ses petites mains les bras tenaces du Joker, pour essayer de s'en défaire. Elle hurlait telle une hystérique.  
Le Joker fit signe à un clown de lui sortir de s **a** **poche une bouteille de chloroforme et le chiffon qui l'accompagnait. Le Joker imbiba alors celui ci.**

-Reagan ! Tu ne peux jamais rester tranquille ! Je n'en peu **x** **plus de toi ! Mais comment tes parents t'ont ils élevée petite impertinente !?**

-Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère espèce d'enfoiré! Disait Reagan tout en se tordant dans tous les sens.

-Oh que c'est triste ! Je devrais pleurer ? Bye Bye Darling ! Fais de beaux rêves !

Il serra de plus en plus fort Reagan qui, elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir. Il plaqua le chiffon sur sa bouche.  
Tout en douceur, Reagan ferma les yeux, cessa son agitation et s'endormit.  
Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

-C'est qui le plus fort ? Hein ? C'est qui le plus rusé ? Le plus méchant, le plus sadique ?

 **Ni** **AHAHahAhahHah!  
Il prit Reagan sur son épaule ****et** **fit signe à ses hommes de rejoindre le camion.**


End file.
